


Its Just Prom

by Lilmiss_shadow



Category: Spider-Man the Animated Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prom Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilmiss_shadow/pseuds/Lilmiss_shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter wants to surprise Ava when he asks her to prom. The way he asked is... different. A short Prom prompt fic. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its Just Prom

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece written in a while. So I made it short and to the point. Enjoy this fluffy Promposal.

Ava sat by herself in the computer lab working on her project. She was aware that prom was coming up and honestly felt like she wouldn't go either way. She grumbled at the memory at how ridiculous her teammates were being about the whole thing, rushing around trying to figure out who they were going to ask and how. It was annoying and got in the way of studying. "They're going to waste all their time for a night they won't remember ever, dimwits."  
So caught up in her own thoughts she didn't register that Peter had snuck into the lab dressed in his Spider man uniform. He was careful crawling on the ceiling, hoping that Ava would 1) say yes and 2) not splatter him on the ground. He took a deep breathe to gather some courage and lowered himself next to Ava, "Oh Ava." Peter backed away fast enough to miss being punched in the face. "Whoa. Ava it's me." He took off the mask, "It's Peter, Geez!"  
"Peter? Why are you..."  
Peter rubbed the back of his head nervously, "I wanted to make asking you to prom different." He ducked his head, "Maybe I should have thought it out more."  
Ava felt flustered and started to try and cool her face down with her hands, "Oh..."  
"Yup..." The two teens looked all over the room, feeling extremely awkward. Peter took another deep breath, "Ava...will you go to prom with me?"  
Ava gave Peter a kiss on the cheek, "Yeah..." a smirk formed on her lips easily in mischief, "As long as you don't dress like a web head for it."  
Peter felt a little fluster but relieved that he got a date to the prom, "Deal, it's just prom"  
~~~FIN~~


End file.
